The present invention relates to a solenoid valve with magnetometric sensors in which magnets and the magnetometric sensors for monitoring a switched state of a valve element and taking out the switched state as a signal.
Conventionally, various proposals to attach magnets and magnetometric sensors for monitoring a switched state by a valve element of a solenoid valve and taking out the switched state as a signal to the solenoid valve are made. However, it cannot be said that adequate consideration is given to facilitating mounting of the magnets and the magnetometric sensors and mounting of the magnetometric sensors in a state of excellent water resistance and dustproof property.
It is an object of the invention to provide at low cost a solenoid valve with magnetometric sensors in which mounting of magnets for monitoring a switched state of a valve element in the solenoid valve and taking out the switched state as a signal is made easy, the magnetometric sensors for sensing an approach of the magnet can be easily mounted in a state of excellent water resistance and dustproof property, and as a result, safety and reliability are improved.
To achieve the above object, in a solenoid valve with a magnetometric sensor according to the present invention, said solenoid valve comprising: a valve body including a plurality of ports; a valve hole provided in said valve body; a valve element fitted for sliding in said valve hole; pistons disposed for sliding on axial opposite sides of said valve element; at least one pilot valve for supplying pilot fluid to said pistons to switch said valve element; caps fitted with opposite ends of said valve element and forming contact faces with which said pistons come in contact at end portions of said valve element; a ring-shaped magnet fitted with at least one of said end portions of said valve element and fixed to said position by said cap; a housing chamber formed in said valve body to be close to said valve hole and said magnet; at least one magnetometric sensor disposed in said housing chamber; and a cover with which said housing chamber is covered.
According to the present invention, said housing chamber extends close to axial opposite end portions of said valve hole.
According to the present invention, a connector is mounted to said cover, said pilot valve, and said magnetometric sensor are connected to each other by a lead passing through said housing chamber.
An indicating light for indicating an operating state of said pilot valve is provided in said housing chamber and an indicating window through which said indicating light is seen is formed at said cover.
A solenoid valve according to the present invention is placed on a base having fluid flow paths communicating with said respective ports.
In the case, said base includes a duct for wiring, and said connector is mounted in said duct, said pilot valve, and said magnetometric sensor are connected to each other by a lead passing through said housing chamber.
The solenoid valve with the magnetometric sensor having the above structure is a solenoid valve having the magnet and the magnetometric sensor for monitoring a switched state of the valve element of the solenoid valve and taking out the switched state as a signal, in which the magnet is fitted over the small-diameter portion at the end portion of the valve element and fixed by press fitting and engaging the cap forming the face in contact with the piston at the valve element end. Therefore, mounting of the magnet is made easy. Moreover, the housing chamber is formed outside the valve hole in the valve body and in a position close to the magnet, the magnetometric sensor is housed in the housing chamber, and the cover is mounted to the housing chamber. Therefore, the magnetometric sensor can be mounted easily in a state of excellent water resistance and dustproof property.
Furthermore, the connector for gathering and leading out the current-carrying wire to the pilot valve and the signal line from the magnetometric sensor is provided to the cover of the housing chamber or the wiring duct provided to be adjacent to the base, the indicating light for indicating the operating state of the pilot valve is provided in the housing chamber, and the indicating light can be visually recognized through the indicating window of the cover of the housing chamber. Therefore, not only the simplified structures for handling the various wires and providing the indicating light but also reduced possibilities of improper wiring and assembly, easy assembly, and excellent safety, reliability, and economy can be achieved.